


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 3

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 含有已成年角色的吸烟情节，请自行避雷。





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 3

**听见你的声音    Chapter 3**

 

 

by lattice

 

 

相形见绌并遭嫌弃的月永家长男，多年来力图重塑形象。四年前他回国探亲，出钱出人际将妹妹送入最好的贵族学校就读，而此次归来他看上一处宝地，便准备给父母再置办一处房产。他向父亲邀功，却被斥责“先顾好自己的事”，且惊异地获知近些年他从海外汇来的钱全被存起，父母分文未动。

“毕竟作曲家先生——れおくん，总是凭喜好行事，又时而莽撞。可怜天下父母心，万一你跌了跟头，总得给你备下东山再起的资金吧？”

——啧，我说什么来着，这才睡了两次，相识不到一周，你果然原形毕露。元旦的直播后，作曲家调侃着伏在他背上的男人，猫咪般蹭蹭他的鼻尖。对方已疲软的那根仍埋他体内，稍稍磨蹭便会再度硬挺似的，作曲家却不期望它当即重振雄风——还不如上周果断割掉，真是累坏了我的腿与腰。

    “该说我与れおくん看人都很准吗？”

明明喊月永就可以，濑名的称呼要么疏离得过分，要么亲昵过度。除家人外，还未曾有人直呼过作曲家的姓名，便显得“君”这一礼节性尾缀愈发欲盖弥彰。

——啧，那难道要学着くまくん喊你“王”吗？ 疑似吃饱喝足的灰猫拖着长腔，尾音沾着疲惫，唇角却是完全的上扬。侧卧着目睹他作曲，袒露着人前——至少于电波中了无踪迹的懒散，意犹未尽地抚上背脊，掠过腰线，捏着腰窝。听闻他的发言，双眼微微探开，眼睫窸窣地颤——换成了日抛，如此珍视他的无心之言，给予他自始被深爱的错觉，催得他有恃无恐，这份底气虽不过分毫，却足以让人轻飘飘。

“怎么，濑名今天无意再战几回合吗？”

对方别开脸，面颊泛红。作曲家的直率是利器，首度凭此将对方刺出些羞耻心来，如此算是阶段性胜利。

 “你期待和我见面吗，濑名？”

旗开得胜的作曲家双腿交叠。濑名要知道，我可是百忙中抽空来为你泄火——没见我正在见缝插针，用濑名的贤者时间来工作吗？当然我效率很高，今天的份额完成了。作曲家搁置纸笔，我可是相当期待与濑名相会呢，于身于心……这一首曲子要叫什么好呢？《濑名的鸡儿终于硬不起来了之歌》？

“说起来，濑名介意我抽烟吗？”

——不介意，但不要在床头。事后一支烟，赛过活神仙，作曲家披好浴袍立于落地窗前，直面冬日的海，窥见靛蓝的和谧下涌动的暗潮。濑名慢吞吞地起身，尤为自然地揽住他的腰，顺理成章向他讨要一根，叼在口中凑近，敛下眼睫对准暗红的点，数秒虔诚的静默中，耐心地待作曲家的烟尾为自己点燃。长睫毛翻搅云翳，卷翘的前端蘸足朝雾的清凉，上挑的蓝眸诉说着无尽的慵懒与魅惑，甚至糅出些许湿漉漉的妖娆，便愈发衬出几分高贵的清明，像极初生的鹿。

不愧是美男子，吸烟时亦赏心悦目。作曲家被松松环在怀中，被带薄茧的指腹按揉乳晕，指甲盖轻轻剐蹭，小巧的乳粒便颤巍巍地硬挺。作一支曲加半支烟的须臾，足以将年轻人自贤者时间拖回，再度向他邀功讨赏。任由不安分的指尖拨弄乳首，却不知注意力是被本人的美貌喧宾夺主。见他毫无回应，斯文败类的美男子手上加足力道，乃至恶意满满地将那两处捏起来给他看。

“濑名是靠声音吃饭的，居然还抽烟吗？”

濑名生得白净，若只静静地凭栏而立，极易给人以烟酒不沾的假象。初见时月永レオ亦臣服于对方的先天优势所致的思维定势，相当疑惑为何听出了几分烟嗓。濑名泉非科班出身，若以量化衡量，他的声线比入行标准还要略低——在大学播音系任教的朋友曾如此评判。所谓的低沉与魅惑，经烟草打磨出独特的沙哑，成为一道亮眼的标识，使之在清一色的流水线人才中卓然拔群。

“在戒了。”

纤长的指尖娴熟地弹弹烟灰，濑名向他徐徐吹口气，目露颓然。

你早说，我就不当你面抽了啊？作曲家大惊，掐灭自己手中那根，又捉住濑名的手腕，意图将烟夺过——年轻人少抽烟，我是因为吸烟有助于创作才偶尔……

“近来我吸烟的频次降了很多。只在れおくん这里，允许我抽一支吧？”

年下的优越是武器，他居然懂得从容驱使。效用堪比撒娇，月永レオ顿住，不由被反将一军。他默然松开手，对方便权当是默许。

“十全十美的濑名，戒烟时屡战屡败。原来你也有弱点，就不怕有把柄在我这里吗？”

——或许作曲家先生甘愿接受唯有在れおくん面前袒露的一面吗？不如说，れおくん就是我的把柄。濑名好整以暇地合眼，手附上作曲家臀部揉捏。年轻人的欲念毫不拖泥带水，他便任由坚硬的某处抵上臀缝磨蹭。久经性事的穴口仍嗷嗷待哺，每一次收缩都淌出体液，早就欢欣鼓舞着预备吞入，而作曲家却不轻易遂其愿，挪着身体逃开，甘愿上演精彩绝伦的猫鼠游戏，凭此拉锯对方的耐心，却得到应允与宽宥。

 

“我发现濑名很喜欢给人起代称。”

是占有欲的彰显不会错，作曲家自认为洞若观火。

“比起这个，我更想知道，为什么你的粉丝，还有くまくん会称呼你‘王さま’。”

——他们一开始是喊“レオさま”的，后来口胡成了“王さま”，虽然两个称呼我都没那么喜欢。“王さま”辨不清何人，而若听见“れおくん”便知出自濑名之口。唯独濑名会如此称呼，听到便会念及，短短数音节是无形纽带，与之独一无二的暗号。他醉心于濑名独特的声线，磁性的嗓音与每一处经络共振，激起的惊颤条件反射般烙入骨髓，他亦甘愿如此被他标记。性事中途耳畔声声唤着，以回应估量着状态，独一无二的れおくん、玩心大发唤着王、故作恭谦的月永先生，皆是被划入领地的佐证，等效地扼住呼吸、攥住心脏。

 

——濑名，你知道吗？初次合作后，我们的RPS已经成了气候，若被“公主大人”们知道你与我正身体力行地将她们的构思付诸实践，会怎样想？今夜作为上周的报偿，作曲家急不可耐地为之口交。濑名肤色浅淡，情事中的肌肤犹如沸水烹煮的虾子般，虽佯装镇定，大腿根与胸口泛起的成片潮红将他出卖。双腿向他大敞，炫耀般将自身的尺寸探在眼前，蓄势待发的性器亦高昂着暗粉色的头颅，他跪在濑名卧室的地板，双手捧起慨叹着分量，经受褒奖，粗长的那根耀武扬威般在面前跳了跳，早已充血的前端急不可耐朝天竖着，引诱着不知餍足的作曲家张口含住，吸起腮帮，模拟着甬道的温热狭长，静候其在口中愈发膨大，亦不忘揉弄囊袋。如此卓有成效——濑名抚上橙发，捏住耳廓，足尖向内抓紧，嘴唇咬得苍白，不泄出半句不甘。而在他被抱到濑名的大腿间，被按着肩径直坐入阴茎的一分钟前，料到对方会看腻，月永レオ便将阴茎吐出，一路牵长丝线，转用舌尖扣弄马眼，是最为直接有效的刺激。

“……れおくん，嗯——”

    扯上橙发的指尖绞紧，激出阵阵急促的喟叹。知名主持人于性事中的喘息向来不带音调，而今许是初次染上舒爽的颜色，便是给作曲家最好的褒奖。

“说起来，濑名喜欢我怎样叫床？顺便一提，在床上我不习惯用日语。”

月永レオ狡黠地笑，玩心大发地用穴口磨蹭前端，挤出黏连的水声——随れおくん喜欢，效用都是同样。濑名捏住烟，单手卡在他腰际，看似容忍他的拖延与玩闹，却大度地在面颊留下一吻，不待他挣脱如影随形的烟草香，便从容地挺腰没入。

 

——那她们绝对料不到作曲家先生的身体有这般紧致。那天我第一次干你，还以为在为处男开苞。臀部便被掴下一掌，啪的清脆一声烙下鲜红五指印，佐着囊袋的撞击，吞云吐雾后嗓音愈发沙哑，沉声赞叹他身体的美妙——却不探究他的过去，谨守炮友的界限与礼貌。自平安夜后，濑名再未试图索吻。若世间恋情都如炮友般简易，又有谁会离得开我们？快乐是栽培灵感的原料，汲取时不应允一刻的迟滞。他由衷欣赏濑名至少于性事中的干净利落，这也正是他们能一拍即合的地方。

而濑名从不疏忽前戏。作曲家的腺点较普通男性藏得更深，差之毫厘决定性事的质量高低。常人每每象征性试探着在入口附近的软肉一通捣弄，不待摸清门路，发泄下身的迫切便占了上风，一阵胡乱地捅，将他视作大号飞机杯，他已对如此快餐式的性爱索然无味。而濑名对着这副足够淫荡的的身体，初次开拓时留足耐心，揣度着一般人无耐心探寻的领地，直至将他的身体烂熟于心，写出指南为止。自那后，每每抬起腰刻意围攻那处，将作曲家的孤舟抛至浪巅，令他无数次在短暂的清醒间思考，若按此标准，是否先前从未享受过高潮的滋味。事后亦不愿轻易舍开他，拥抱、抚摸、亲吻，收获前所未有的被尊重、被宠爱，让性爱中的精神满足最大化。

明了甬道正唇舌般吮吸着，描摹着青筋的形状。这处生来契合濑名的温柔乡被粗长的阴茎挤满，生生撑开熨平每一处褶皱，又热又水地将其围裹、绞紧。作曲家双手撑在落地窗，甜腻地呻吟着，塞壬的吟唱正是他的强项。拜自后的力道所赐，乳首与不知何时再度抬头的性器紧贴上窗，有节奏地蹭挤，粗粝的材质赐予他潮汐般的快感。囊袋甩在大腿根，刻意造出很大声响。小腹被顶得酸胀，他伸手去抚触，顺带着照拂自己被冷落的那根，液体正汩汩地自前端涌出。

富有节奏地律动的淫乱光景投映至落地窗，身处秩序与规章诞生前的伊甸园，无需引诱便与之贪欢，昭然若揭的是海天相接处不安定的涌动，尤为瞩目的是未燃尽的烟将濑名眼尾烧红。口中叼着烟，双手卡住腰，从容不迫地挺进，低声喟叹着，昭告一场餍足又荒唐的盛大。这副模样注定与所有人期盼的相去甚远，若被旁人所知难免幻灭。这便是所谓的，濑名的本真么？他尚且不知，唯独明了于此刻他们会唯独应允对方的任何要求。正亲历着、安稳独占着濑名不为人知的一面，甫才为此略感荣幸，他在窗中与之对视着征询，曾盛赞他漂亮的濑名却阖上了眼，借此提醒他珍惜世间最为纯粹的无爱之性。

——除却荷尔蒙涌动的暗流，实则空无一物。

 

虚浮的红点，濑名的面庞与神色，无需看得分明，自始都难以看得分明。性事中最体贴的濑名恰到好处地缄默，他自有分寸，懂得独善其身，为人处世无不彰显成年人的实际与精明。作曲家自恃看人稳准狠，遇见濑名后却屡屡翻车。自始忽略的濑名壁垒堪比水雾白烟，抹不尽、褪不去、阴魂不散。濑名的圆滑老道中，他难以研判出足以与他共鸣的赤诚，娴熟与外交辞令便构作鲜明分野，分明是咫尺内的负距离，实质相隔整片日本海。

——换言之，我难以参透他。

 

难以名状的酸涩是锥心的苦楚，这份心悸催逼他迸出啜泣或嚎啕——若在十年或十二年前，注定会当即付诸实际。而他不会如此，二十九岁的月永レオ早将自身同不成熟的过往隔离，吸吸鼻子逞着强，提醒自身较濑名更不愿被卷入烦扰，却也无暇再思考了——对方掐灭烟蒂，全身心投入性事，向后扯过他一只手放入口中搅弄。舔舐着遍布全身的情爱留痕，却不照拂一小时前淋在面上现已风干的精液，坏心眼地任其遗留。他自知自身是被呈上桌的甜点，亟待被拆吃入腹。吻痕是草莓色泽魅惑，精斑是奶油滋味甜美，承载一切佐料的肉身便是松软可人的蛋糕坯——

草莓蛋糕是无需思考的。他无意识地回身迎合，含混不清地拖曳音调，软绵绵地唤着濑名，恳求他的性器插得更深，搅弄的力道更大些，便换来一个狠顶，直撞出一串缀不成句的淫猥词汇。要被它的灼热烧坏，要被它撞碎了——作曲家狂乱地甩着臀部，主导着滚烫的那根缓慢地、彻底地挺进，好让不知餍足的穴口自上而下吮吸着巨大。而无需教导，那根阴茎再度发狠地碾过那处神经密集的，能将他送抵极乐的软肉，却又迫不及待地抽离、再挤入。火力全开的濑名足以让任何人无力招架，灰发浸足了薄汗湿漉漉贴在脖颈，便如此不由分说地靠近他、汹涌地进攻他，在他耳畔嘶哑地低喘，声声唤着他的姓名。

 

——れおくん、れおくん。

 

天赋在身的、近日用嗓过度的知名主持，不顾他噙着阴茎的辛苦，以嗓音为他下蛊，深渊般的蓝眸中熬制迷魂汤。足尖点地，电流在脊髓中轰鸣，舒爽得每个毛孔都在颤栗，溺水的鱼般大口吐息。被牵过手感受交合之处的泥泞，不甚浓稠的精液染脏落地窗，自下体至足边逶迤白痕。作曲家双膝酥软，却被对方箍住动弹不得，被自后架起臀部后翘，为对方时刻呈现迎接态——性器仍植根在体内，正将他平坦的小腹顶出轮廓。与之一同演绎这场荒诞戏剧的盛大的对象，确认作曲家游离在清醒与失神的边缘，始才含住耳垂拨弄，或许在吐露心迹：

“我也是啊。同れおくん的相会，让我期待得不得了。”

 

 

幽会的场所固定在濑名家，却不局限于床上，玄关、浴室、橱柜，乃至工作台——家中每一处做爱犹如解锁图鉴，而他同样拾起散落的碎片，拼凑成完整的濑名。身体亦或心灵逐日磨合，而与真正情侣所不同的，他们每每只会开一盏灯，留足看清彼此的余裕。不甘心让第三人撞破，不容昭告天下般见不得光，平白添了几分偷情的快感，便是灵感诞生活水溯源的佐料。

起止也明确——每周五晚，写入计划簿般，濑名的车准时出现在工作室门前，鸣两声笛，散会的月永レオ一路小跑着跳上副驾驶，将最重要的一餐放在傍晚。再至周日中午，作曲家依依不舍地踏出濑名家。不比作曲家跑车的花里胡哨，濑名的SUV是实用商务款，舒适又宽敞，前几次后座还顺道载着丘比特律酱——作为牵线搭桥的酬谢，更甚是数次让他风评被害的愧疚，月永レオ曾提出每周五晚的饭局捎上朔间凛月，餐费AA，朔间凛月那份一人出一半，也算不上破费。深层缘由则是由大脑而非下半身主导思考时，月永レオ有些不愿与濑名泉单独相处，因未知而畏惧，身经百战的作曲家不自知地退缩与忸怩起来。

濑名泉没有理由不同意，而他们料不到朔间凛月胃口奇大无比。数周后不待二人有抱怨，尽职尽责发光发热的丘比特律酱始先提出拒绝——他二人共同话题本不多，往日的谈资又在席间落座，便将自家弟弟妹妹吹得天花乱坠——我家的小琉可世界第一可爱！——真狂妄啊？明明我家的游君才是！节奏紧凑剑拔弩张，虽会控制分贝，而若不是在公共场合，怕不是立刻扭打起来。并没空档让律酱插嘴捧哏，更甚是面前不适时地浮现出跃跃欲试急于参战的朔间零的脸，顿觉倒胃口。让他经受如此的精神折磨，还不如加班至深夜。果然天下没有免费的晚餐，策略家摆摆手，八抬大轿亦不愿再赴约了。

 

除却不存在接吻与爱情，他们像极了周末限定情侣，却也远不止周末——平日会通过手机互道早晚安，更像养了个会同自己周末奔现的手机宠物。长相与性能力是月永レオ择床伴的标准，前两者濑名堪为优秀，更甚地跳过入门直抵进阶——濑名的小布尔乔亚情调是十足的加分项。工作时一丝不苟，做爱更淋漓尽致，而亦会为一周一度的幽会做足全方位准备，事无巨细力争完美。每周的惊喜不会重样，却时而打得他措手不及——初次共浴时半个浴缸的玫瑰花瓣，险些惊掉作曲家的下巴。

“怎么，笑什么，れおくん？”

濑名自背后环住他，指尖夹住他欲盖弥彰般系成蝴蝶结的浴袍带。不愿辜负对方的认真准备，亦不愿破坏气氛，便安然向后倚在濑名怀中，水雾升腾，任细小的水流搅碎潋滟。

“没有，我只是惊讶濑名会做到这种地步。”

“怎么，很意外吗？分明是追求者甚众的れおくん，是只有我会为你悉心准备吗？”

——濑名还真答对了。听来凄惨，作曲家感情经历丰富，却甚少有人曾将他视若珍宝。再无比濑名更贴心的床伴了，作为炮友他真是一等一的上乘。作曲家轻笑着，附上濑名的手，轻轻一助力，松垮的浴袍便自肩滑脱在地，再任由濑名取下发绳，橙发便林林总总披在肩上。在水中行生命大和谐之事时每每出戏，却在习惯之后由衷享受，作曲家双手扶上浴缸沿，以上位者姿态斜睨那些美貌而可怜的花瓣，即便艳丽如熟透的石榴，却也注定是陪衬——在他与濑名的颠簸中，如遭雨点打落般不安定地颤动。

 

若论投其所好，不过一小时的车内行程亦下足功夫。先前每周五晚，萦在耳边灌入脑中清一色的古典乐，令作曲家不时怀疑对方买的是胎教CD，而自己是位身怀六甲的准妈妈，正聆听着小步舞曲奔赴孕检的路上。

“濑名，”作曲家打个哈欠，百无聊赖地咂咂嘴，“我三岁起学音乐，的确是古典乐入门，走的是正统道路。先学习钢琴，再自学小提琴，夯实基础后——但早不能满足我啦，从小浸泡熏陶得足够多，没有一点新意，快要发霉了——顺便一提，我不喜欢莫扎特。”

原来如此，对方尴尬而不失礼貌地微笑。悠扬的提琴单曲循环，二人相对无话，伴着暖空调窸窣作响。七天后，曲目变更为商量节目推介时作曲家提了一嘴的小众乐团——濑名怎么知道我最近着迷于他们？月永レオ佯装惊喜。

“れおくん不仅喜欢，还想与他们合作，对吗？”

“是啦，如果有机会的话。”

他打个哈欠，看着窗外树木飞速后移。信心满满地投其所好，却囿于年岁与阅历差异所致的试探与笨拙，真不愧是年轻人呀。而美名其曰与工作伙伴共度的周末，除却缠绵厮混的时光，的确是有谈工作成分在，正如濑名所言，不能全靠临场发挥与随机应变，要尽量胸有成竹嘛。自选题制定，话题切入，论点交锋，数度争吵——濑名先生你飘了，竟敢质疑作曲家的权威——区区一个Guest，竟敢在主持人的专业领域指手画脚。身着浴袍的濑名合上笔盖，持笔点着桌面分列纲目，扶着圆框眼镜，长腿慵懒地交叠，彰显着不由置喙的水准与业务能力，保准说得作曲家心服口服。

 

——总是笨拙地想读懂我的濑名，是怎么知道我正喜欢你斯文败类的模样呢？口干舌燥便要换个形式，一决胜负不妨在沙发上身体力行。作曲家狡黠地眨眼，相较被拥在怀里，他更喜欢、也更擅长刻意在澄净的蓝眸中搅出混沌，让冷静与自持裂出不为人知的豁口，唯独被他尽收眼底，乃至亲身将罅隙扩大，直逼着对方俯首称臣。直至对方汹涌的情潮足以吞噬万物，叹着气说败给你了，由作曲家牵引着对方的浴袍带，一步步向后踱着，促着濑名无遮无拦地舍弃手头的一切——稿件、胜负欲、或其余于此刻毫无价值的所有。说来荒诞，骑士长便会将国王压进软沙发，感恩戴德地奉上肉体与灵魂，心甘情愿地沦为月永レオ的臣属。

吃饱喝足，二人蜷进被窝凑在一起。濑名如他意想中那般是手机游戏绝缘体——我的生活足够充实忙碌，没有心神耗费在这上面——却唯独为新结识的炮友匀出足够的闲暇与耐心，不是吗？濑名的手机屏简洁不见一个红点，不似他的平铺桌面，短信常年999+。贤者时间的对方百无聊赖，便围观作曲家抽卡，却每每喜迎标准结局。刷出高级资深干员tag，却忘记拖满九小时；辛辛苦苦攒了几发十连，在连声的“洁哥不要啊”中告终；人倒霉时不仅凉水塞牙，代理作战都会出现失误。丢掉满屏扎眼的红色感叹号，作曲家懊丧得抱头满床翻滚，不管不顾在濑名心中的形象了。

“我是不明白了，以れおくん的财力，把游戏公司买下来都不是问题，却还将希望投掷在如此的小确幸上吗？真佩服你有这般闲情逸致。啧，这算什么，有钱人的情趣吗？”

“那样的话，虽然得到了想要的卡，但就没有完美的游戏体验啦……”

虽不是零氪玩家，但他并不会在游戏里一掷千金。作为长期没有陪伴在妹妹身边的补偿，他每月会给妹妹充足的零花钱，未成年人氪金有上限，他便自告奋勇替妹妹钻研独家攻略，如此却正中作曲家的短板，便时不时需要濑名当参谋——而手游绝缘体却应对自如，换装、养成、战斗……皆能分分钟通关，再拖长了音调为他指点迷津——都是一个套路，连这个都不懂的れおくん果然是笨蛋吧！濑名应该不介意我剽窃濑名的思路教给小琉可吧？对方摇摇头，他权当是默许——虽然现在我还不允许你威胁到我在小琉可心中的伟光正形象，当然也不许濑名不经我允许便随意接近她！

——好，好，对方拖着长腔，哄孩子般为他掖好被角。

“今天也辛苦了，れおくん，再不睡对皮肤不好……写些什么呢，我看看，‘这可是濑名第一次骂我是笨蛋，是值得纪念的一天！’你果然是个笨蛋吧！什么都不是就是个笨蛋而已！”

“唔噢噢——笨蛋三连击！解锁了，是毒舌又傲娇的一面，终于在正主身上被我挖掘了！”

——好了快睡，我可没工夫陪大龄儿童胡闹。对方夺过手机按下锁屏，合上床头灯，霎时暗黑的薄雾覆上了他，周遭只余安稳的吐息，及落地窗外洋流恒常的律动，被困意携走灵魂前，作曲家勉强探开眼，入目的并非濑名，唯有浮于海面的一豆灯火，寂寥而空落。

 

朔间凛月建议他们多关注舆论好见机营业，而逢上月永レオ难得不坠机，二人会换用小号视奸tag，查看合作的反响，如此成为睡前的保留节目。往常这些皆交给助理或实习生打理，而亲眼所见永远超出所料，管中窥豹领会人间百态——月永レオ唯粉与濑名泉唯粉规模盛大的撕逼，cp粉每周五例行狂欢后坐等官宣，余下六天在稿件与言辞的语气中寻到砂糖粒，安利文案每周一度地更新，林林总总，胜却朔间凛月所言的精彩程度一万倍。

而当无事可做时，他们亦会浏览粉丝创作，图文并茂，无一例外是坠入爱河的濑名泉与月永レオ。遵从现实背景抑或架空，乃至有日记体记载他们“自相识至相恋”的每一日，更甚的一篇连载，主线情节是omega月永レオ与alpha濑名泉分手后带球跑，第一章以他们机缘巧合在电台重逢为始，二人初读时云里雾里，花了整整两天才搞懂ABO设定的具体。

 

“所以作曲家先生是哪根筋坏掉了，大冬天拉我到海滩漫步，结果自己抖得像筛糠？”

“这也是受了粉丝的提点嘛，‘想看冬季海边漫步的泉くん与レオくん所以画了这张图ww！’虽然她大概不会看到这里就是了！”

“她们知道你这么宠粉吗？浴室对镜play也要身体力行地同我实践……”

“希望她们能知道啦，再说了，浴室对镜play的话，濑名分明也乐在其中不是吗？”

不出粉丝所料，畏寒的作曲家果然被濑名的围巾层层裹得严实，大口呼吸着濑名的气息，是薄荷色潮湿的底调，滤尽了嘈杂喧嚣，余下几抹沉淀在海风与山风的杂糅。

“我家的老房子不临海，但每年都要经受台风洗礼。真羡慕濑名家的区位，有这样的海景房呢，台风还会选择性略过这里？”

——れおくん才是，分明把整片滨海的房子都买下也不在话下的？濑名的别墅坐落在山脚，上循的居民区错综分布，抬眸便是万家灯火。作曲家认出濑名的手机锁屏，便是如此虚浮的蓝，看不出拍摄时段，只推测是休渔季，不见灯火渔船，唯存灯塔一盏光亮。色调愈发澄净，却似无机质般渗入骨髓，沁凉一片。

 

“这幢房子是我父母的，他们在海外定居，长期以来只有我一人住在这里……不过，也还算是宜居吧？”

——呜啾~与我的搭档去看海！趁濑名不备，作曲家po出一张拍糊的濑名泉侧颜，有心抹去一切标志性建筑，唯余一汪靛蓝。文案未加思索，而毕竟是她们不易见的不戴眼镜的濑名哥哥，五分钟不到动辄一千条转推两千条喜欢。那濑名一定亲历过焰火节？同样是他自出生至十八岁居住的城市，见多识广的作曲家自幼向往的幕景，却因父亲的一句“华而不实”便否定其意义，距家不过二十公里，却从未一睹为快。步入青春期后，伴随经济能力而生的独立思考，指引他离家亲临祭典，乃至成年后远渡重洋，主题公园内各类的焰火晚会，皆不如意想中海滨焰火节那般恢弘盛大，许是传闻为之镀上一层金，记忆润饰得浓墨重彩，潜意识中附加了失真的外壳。

“れおくん是指一年四次的，一次一小时聒噪个不停的超烦人的烟火？”

“没错，濑名一定看过吧！”

“而且是所谓的，坐在礁石旁枕着海螺的音调——早在对面被开辟成旅游景点前，就看腻了？真是的，烟花有什么好的，升空那一瞬是很美，但即刻就幻灭了？作曲家先生比我年长，有时却也像个五岁的小朋友呢？”

不待作曲家嚷着濑名拉仇恨，却敏锐地探查到目中一瞬的黯淡，乃至失却一切该有的神情，只木然地直视前方。他对这位炮友的一切心绪都过分敏感，许是潜藏着濑名雷达——那，濑名上一次在这里看焰火，是独自一人吗？

“当然不是。”

饶是时常KY发言的作曲家，在此刻也缄口不语，一时唯有寒风呼啸，只得随之漫无目的地前行，踢着细小的砂砾。许是工作繁忙疏忽保养，电台名嘴的两片薄唇略有皲裂，微微开启带出一阵白雾，不待其消弭便欲言又止，含住彼此心照不宣的秘语。

 

“阿嚏——”

“喂，我不管你是假打喷嚏还是真感冒——我们回去吧？别为了隔空实现粉丝心愿就这样胡来。”

濑名驻足，蹙紧眉头，为他打理散开的围巾，再将他的风衣拉链拉到顶，更甚是取下自己脖颈上的那条，直将作曲家裹成呼吸困难的圆球。隆冬的海风向来不喜人，不到一分钟的驻足便将他的耳暖吹歪，自罅隙间擦耳而过。这样冷的天气，即便抱着想独占海滩的念头，也不该出门的。愧疚于自己的奇思妙想，他便伸出手套，抚上尽职尽责老妈子的双颊，占有欲升腾得莫名，促着他将濑名的心绪牵引回身边。直至对方青白的面庞浮出几丝血色来，手套的绒毛摩挲濑名毛茸茸的脑袋。濑名的身上有太多他所不知的元素，目前却只让他涉足宇宙的边角。对方显然没做好应对他驾驶飞船重兵入侵的准备，他亦没有宽慰的责任与义务。该说是身体交欢诞生的共情吗？愈发促着他以过来人的身份，为沮丧的灰猫顺毛。

——虽然我无权过问，但濑名对这片海的心境相当复杂吧？上次我们在落地窗前做爱，濑名是不愿直视我，还是不愿细细打量这片海呢？此刻许是寒风的效用足以醍醐灌顶，濑名断线重连般有了神色，正视自身被捉到弱点的事实，斥责的言辞卡了壳，眉间的紧蹙却纾解。作曲家满意地思忖着，看来安抚猫科动物的通用原则，在濑名身上足以适用。

“原来作曲家先生也会偶尔关怀我……嘛，就当作是我不希望れおくん在那种场合下走神好了？”

如他口中焰火般危险且不安定的年轻人，隔着狮子毛绒手套牵住他的手腕，眸中却平白生出几分温存，敛下时日修得的自持与骄矜，不是为了别的任何存在，而唯独向着自己一人。相识的近一个半月来未曾有幸领略过，便在此刻凛冽的寒风中添进几缕鲜活，足以在他心尖淌着温润的河流。

   

“我不会走神的，但我对濑名有一个微不足道的请求。”

“请讲。”

 

 

——我撑一叶扁舟溯源而上，一路循着那些细碎的光点，自始渴求着与灰发蓝眸的河神的正式相会。那一日不知何时才降临。而在此前，还请濑名听好：

同我做爱时，还请濑名直视我的双眸。

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 抽烟有害健康，年轻人少抽烟为妙。  
> 2\. 修改这章时，顺带着把大纲也进行了调整。原定是八章，但因为想要把感情的起承转合写明白（以及我太啰嗦了），于是暂且定为九章。  
> 3\. 于是这个故事到目前为止，进展了大约三分之一。等完结时我也会从头细讲这个故事于我的特殊意义。写连载真的不是一件轻松的事，之所以坚持，很大程度上是因为我比任何人都期望看见自己笔下的故事的全貌。当然，每次多少也会揣测“这一章会得到大家多少回应呢？”真的是十分感谢大家的支持，足以让我顶着身心莫大的压力来编织故事的经纬。如果能让大家至少获得分毫的快乐与满足，那么我的付出就是有意义的。  
> 谢谢大家。


End file.
